Give All My Secrets Away
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is harsh, but there has to be a reason behind it. Dave Karofsky understands. But can he help Sebastian open up and give away his secrets?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is something I'm working on with __my bestie (actresswithoutastage on here). I mentioned wanting Sebastian and Dave to get together and she demanded I write the story as she had too many stories going at the moment (you should go check out her Glee stuff). So we brainstormed some stuff together and I wrote out an outline and the first chapter and sent this to her to look over. She fixed some things for me and now we have this._

_Please feel free to review and let me know what you think. And go over to read Lacey's stuff, it's good!_

_Happy reading!_

Give All My Secrets Away

A Karythe Glee fic

By Danielle Cheri

Chapter One

Sebastian tried on yet another shirt. Did he feel like making his eyes pop tonight or just blending in? Was this a night to get lucky or just watch others making their moves while he got drunk? He was really in the mood for some action, but did he want to appear sweet (as he really wasn't) or a douche (which actually turned a lot of guys on). He knew the last from experience.

He chose a lavender one and looked in the mirror with an obviously feigned sweet expression. He gave himself that snide grin. "Yeah, I look good."

Sebastian walked over to the radio and turned it up. He danced around and sang along to Lady Gaga to loosen himself up.

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
>Keep it cool what's the name of this club?<br>I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

He danced all over the room, even keeping perfect time with the rap part of the song. By the time the song was over, he was panting. He collapsed on his bed. Yeah, he was ready for tonight.

He'd charm some guy out of his pants for a little fun in the alley. It would be easy. He'd at least make out with someone. He laughed and gathered his coat. He checked his wallet for his fake ID.

He walked down the stairs and right into his father.

"It's a week night, Sebastian." Laird Smythe said a little tired.

"I won't be out late." The boy said sarcastically. They both knew that wasn't true.

"You won't go out at all. Have you done all your homework?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Don't you start, Sebastian. I care."

"Bullshit!" he spat. "You never even go to the conferences unless I'm in trouble. You don't give a damn what I do normally. Do you have a woman coming over you want to show off? Or your boss? Do you want to pretend we're a happy family like every other time?"

"Don't you take that tone with me, son. Go back up stairs. You're not going out tonight."

"I will if I want to. You gave me that big, fancy car to get me out of your hair. I know you can't stand the sight of me half the time because I look so much like Mom. So get off your fucking high horse. You don't care no matter the situation."

Laird raised his hand and slapped him across the face. "You don't talk to me like that. And you're right; if not for you I'd still have someone who at least pretended to love me." He turned and stormed out of the room.

Sebastian put his hand on his cheek and stared at his father's retreating form. He wasn't hurt by these words anymore. He'd heard them enough these last seventeen years. His mother Esther had died only a few days after his birth from complications. It wasn't very common anymore, but it still happened. And no one ever really told him what happened. All he ever heard was that it was his fault for existing.

He turned and walked out the door. He threw himself into the driver's seat of his beautiful cherry red Lamborghini Reventón. It was his second car. He'd wrecked the first not long before Christmas. That had been a Ferrari 458 Italia. It had been cheap by Sebastian's estimation. And silver. He hated silver cars. Laird had given it to him for his sixteenth birthday and he complained about it from the moment he walked out to the garage to look at it. His father told him he had better like it.

"It's a gift. Be glad I even got you one. I need you to go away sometimes. Eight hours at school isn't enough." Then he stormed out of the garage, leaving the boy to stand there feeling torn.

From then on, he'd driven it recklessly until the crash finally happened. He was lucky he hadn't killed himself when the Italia wrapped around the tree. The car was totaled and he'd only gotten a minor head injury.

Laird was furious.

Sebastian demanded a new car. He threatened to just use his father's credit and buy a car on his own.

Finally Laird gave in and purchased the most expensive car he could get a hold of: a Lamborghini Reventón. He had indulged his son because he was tired of having him around the house. It might be rather large, but it seemed like a shack when he knew his son was there.

Sebastian thought about his father's hurtful words as he drove. Of course his mother had loved his father. Esther Smythe had lived for her husband when they were younger, from what everyone had said. And when she died, it tore him to pieces because he had loved her just as much.

He had become an angry man and it only increased as Sebastian had gotten older and started to look more and more like his beloved Esther. There weren't even any pictures of her in the parts of the house that he used. He had a few hidden away that he pulled out to put on display when he knew he was going to have guests.

Sebastian had never felt the love of his father. He felt it even less, when in a time of trying to be open with him, he had revealed he was gay. Laird threw a fit and told him he was lying and just hadn't found the right girl yet. She'd come along. And if he ever found out about any liaisons with boys, Sebastian would be disowned.

Of course those were just meaningless threats. Sebastian had many 'liaisons" with boys. Boys that used him for their own pleasure and then thrown him away. Boys had hit him and humiliated him all in the name of a single orgasm.

But one day he hit back. And it was the most sickening feeling he'd ever experienced. The words were cruel enough, but he was used to using them. Hitting never was a part of it.

As he pulled into the parking lot of Scandals, he felt like a lot of vodka and maybe some heavy groping to blow off some steam.

"Not many people tonight." He mumbled. "Whatever. I need a drink."

Sebastian locked his car and ambled up to the door. He showed his fake ID. They didn't even look at it much anymore. He'd been there enough to have seen all the bouncers.

He handed over his cover charge and walked in. He sat down at the bar and ordered a vodka and coke. _Time to get drunk._ He thought as he looked around the empty bar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Okay, here's chapter two. I like seeing all of you that have added this to your alerts and I hope you continue to like what I have planned. I love reviews to hear what you like or__ what you don't like. So feel free to go down and click that little button to review._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Two

Dave had been sitting in Scandals for over an hour, nursing a beer. He often came here just to watch people and blow off steam. Life at home was crazy. His father hadn't been too proud of the way he'd acted while at William McKinley High School. And the abrupt turn–around had sent him off to a round of drug and behavioral testing, thinking that there was something wrong.

But the thing that was "wrong" couldn't be fixed at a detox camp or in therapy. His attractions were something he was never able to come clean about to his father. When he snuck out and came to Scandals, he always let his father assume he was sneaking out to go to a different club. He never affirmed when his father gave him a grin and a wink and a playful punch on the arm.

His father was happy with the calm that had come over his son when he transferred to Lima Senior High School. His grades picked up and he stopped the bullying.

Dave shook himself from memories and looked up only to catch sight of a guy closer to his age coming into the room. He was tall and dark-headed and quite good looking. But Dave also knew he was a jackass.

He flashed to a night similar to this one a few months before when this same guy had brought Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson to the club to have a good time. And he had monopolized Blaine's time, dancing with him and flirting with him too much and ignoring Kurt.

Dave thought about his time at McKinley. He hadn't been much better to Kurt. He had been so dead set on keeping his secret that he deflected everything onto the smaller, more comfortable-with-himself Hummel. He was an easy target. And all the other football players were doing it.

He'd always been one to follow the crowd. He wanted to be accepted. He wanted to keep everyone from questioning him. He'd dated all the hot "It" girls at both his previous school and the current one.

And he realized as he watched the other underage boy make his way to the bar, eye-fucking every guy he passed, that they were different in as many ways as they were the same. The biggest difference was that he was sure _everyone_ knew about the other guy's orientation. Very few knew of Dave's.

He ordered another beer and kept up his observation. Sebastian, he remembered as he watched, ordered a drink for himself and looked around as he waited for his order to be filled. He sneered at others and hurled lewd comments their way.

"Hey, baby." He purred to a middle-aged man. "Who are you going home with tonight?"

"Not you." The man said and turned away.

"You don't know what you're missing." He said to his back.

Dave saw the look of hurt cross his face for an instant before he recovered and walked into the small group on the dance floor. He rubbed against the backs of other men. They responded. He even boldly kissed a few.

Dave shook his head and turned back to his drink. Needy. Desperate. Just like himself. That's why he'd thrown himself around so much, wasn't it? It was why he was always so unkind to Kurt and all the others. He wanted desperately to make it right.

But how? He'd apologized to Kurt. There weren't enough words in the world to truly make it right, but he'd done it. And Kurt had accepted and seemed forgiving the last time they spoke.

_I like big butts and I cannot lie  
>You other brothers can't deny<em>

Dave let out a laugh at the song. It was, though he would never admit it to anyone, one of his favorite songs. He got up and took his beer to the floor. He stood on the outside of the group and danced a little, but not much. He didn't want to draw too much attention. He sang along with the confusing rap, never missing a word. A few nearby dancers stopped and listened.

_So ladies, if the butt is round,  
>And you want a triple X throw down,<br>Dial 1-900-MIXALOT  
>And kick them nasty thoughts<br>Baby got back!_

The song was over. There was a smattering of applause. Red in the face, Dave just smiled and raised his bottle. He turned when the new song started and returned to his seat at the bar, burying himself in his drink and his thoughts.

He felt a body pressed against his back. A husky voice spoke, "Now that your tongue is loose, would you like to help me out with something?"

"Hardly." Dave said, keeping his head down.

He leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "I bet you're good."

"Well, you'll never find out. So get lost." But a small part of him wanted to prove the jerk right.

Sebastian scoffed. "Whatever." He returned to the crush of bodies on the dance floor. More people had started to arrive and there were probably a few that he hadn't molested yet.

Dave stared down for a while longer before turning and finding Sebastian in the crowd once more. He _had_ to be saved. Dave knew it. He just had to figure out a way to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Not much to say about this except that I hope it is still enough to keep you interested. Please review because I like to know what you think. Also, getting those e-mails that come to my phone for those of you that have added this to alerts make me smile. So feel free to tell your friends._

_And thanks to my best friend _actresswithoutastage _for the help with this, including the original idea._ _(You all should go check her work out!__)_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Three

Sebastian sat down heavily on a bar stool and laughingly ordered a drink. He was so thirsty. He was also—maybe—a little drunk. He looked around the bar; making a tally of all the guys he'd made contact with.

His eyes fell on the guy sitting on the other end of the bar. He was obviously a football player. He was broad and looked very muscular. _I wonder if the saying is true with him._ He thought as he looked the other guy up and down.

He remembered seeing him there before. What was his name? Surely he should have known. Did it really matter? In the end, all he wanted was a few stolen minutes in the back seat of a car or maybe even in the dark alley behind the bar.

Dave felt Sebastian's eyes boring into him. He looked up. He gave the other guy a hard look.

"You got a problem?" Sebastian asked.

Dave shrugged and went back to his drink.

Time passed. Neither boy seemed too ready to leave. The bar started clearing out though there was still another hour until closing. No one was biting Sebastian's bait, so he was starting to grow more and more frustrated. He just _had_ to blow off some steam, one way or another.

He heaved a sigh and stood on wobbly legs. After a few moments to get himself right, he walked over to where the guy sat.

"Hey, baby. The name's Sebastian. You need to remember it." He slurred in Dave's ear.

"And why would that be?" Dave asked, not bothering to look up.

"Because you'll be—"

"'Screaming it later'?"

He gave a wry smile. "You know you want to."

"You're not really my type."

"And what's your type? Do you prefer swishy? I can be swishy. You want me to be more macho? I can do that too." He leaned closer. "I can be anything you want me to be, baby."

Dave looked over and gave him an incredulous look. "And what would you expect from me?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Not much improvement I can see. Just have to take what I can get."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're not what I was looking for, but you'll do."

He scoffed. "I'll 'do'? Where do you get off—?"

"Out back is relatively private."

Dave shook his head. "You're an asshole."

He licked his lips and leaned in again, "Some guys like that. And you strike me as the kind of guy that does."

"And why is that?" he shot back. "Because I look like an easy target? I'll have you know there isn't anything you can dish out that I can't take."

Sebastian laughed. "Had a tough life, huh?"

"And what would you know about tough, Ritchie Rich?"

He turned sullen. "You have no idea." He looked angrily at his drink.

Dave watched him for a long time. He could only imagine what was going on through the other guy's head. What had gone on in his life? How could he even approach him?

After some more pondering, he said, "I was rude to a lot of people. I hurt a lot of people. I did it to keep the attention off of me. You're mean for the opposite reasons."

Sebastian looked over. "Excuse me?"

_Good. This is a start_. "You crave attention. You live off of it. You can't survive without it. And if you think you're being ignored, you make it even worse for those around you."

"What the fuck do you know?" He mumbled.

"Plenty. I know you're hurting. I don't know why and you never have to tell me, but I can see it."

The spark came back into Sebastian's eyes and he gave Dave a seductive look. "You wanna do something about it?" He put on a fake pout. "You wanna helm me heal, big boy. I'll let you. I have this aching that you can take care of."

Dave shook his head and went back to his scrutiny of his drink.

"What do you even do here? I've seen you before. You just sit there and drink. Sometimes you get out there and stand on the edge of the group and sing along. What's the point of coming here if you're not trying to get laid?"

"There's more to life than a quick suck-off in a back alley."

Sebastian snorted. "Are you hoping to find the love of your life here? In-the-Middle-of Nowhere, Ohio?" He started laughing hysterically. "You've taken one too many hits in the head on the field if you think it's possible."

"You don't think it is?" Dave asked softly.

"Love doesn't exist." He said bitterly. "And you're full of shit of you actually believe it." He slammed back his drink and motioned for another.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" the other guy asked quietly.

"It's none of your fucking business." Sebastian snapped.

The bartender passed another drink his way.

He winked at the much-older man. He was scoffed at.

"Fuck you, too." Sebastian said, taking a swig of his drink.

"You're underage and he knows it." Dave said softly.

"Yeah? And? No one here seems too concerned about it."

"It's the bouncer's fault for letting you in. He can downplay that. But if he even thought you were attractive, he wouldn't be stupid enough to get involved."

"What do you mean 'if' he thought I was attractive?"

"You're an ass? Haven't we already established that?"

"And I thought you'd like that. Haven't we already established _that_?"

Dave was done with the conversation. He raised his hand to signal for the bartender.

Sebastian flinched at the sudden movement.

Dave noticed, but said nothing as he settled his tab for the night. Once the bartender was on his way, he turned. "You don't have anything to fear from me. And you don't need to insult me. We're a lot alike, you and me." He stood. "My name is Dave, by the way. Remember it. If you ever want to have a real conversation, you could always start with 'Hi, Dave.' instead of 'Hey, baby' because I am _not_ your baby." He threw down a couple more bills and then walked out the door.

Sebastian watched his retreat. He'd been so close. He almost screamed obscenities at his retreating form, but thought better of it. He finished his own drink and then paid his bill, neglecting the tip. He stormed out. It was a miracle he made it home safely.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Thank you to all of you who have added this to your alerts. Once again, I hope each chapter is satisfactory. Feel free to review if there's anything you don't like and think I should work on._

_My best friend _actresswithoutastage_ has been very helpful with this and I encourage all of you lovely readers to go and check out her Glee stuff if you haven't already._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Four

Dave stood by his car for a long time before he actually got in. He'd only had two beers in the time that he'd been in the club. That compared with his weight would mean that he _should_ be alright to drive. But he stood there taking stock of his body and his surroundings.

It wouldn't be so bad if his father wasn't friends with so many cops. But since he was, he had to be extra careful. He went through all the motions to make sure of his sobriety.

When he finally got into his car, he sat there for a long time. This was for different reasons than the standing around. He was replaying the flinch in his mind.

What was wrong with Sebastian? What had happened in his past to scare him like that? Was he abused at home? Or was it more of a possibility that he had been involved in abusive relationships?

He was rather scrappy. Maybe he got into fights. Maybe he always lost.

He started his car. "Maybe it's not any of my damn business."

He started driving, still thinking about the flinching. Was the other guy in danger? Should he find out where he lived and make sure he got home safely?

No one had ever made Dave feel like this: this worry. What was the point when he couldn't let people know about him? Not even the popular cheerleaders made him seem to care. Not even as people.

He was always watching his back and his actions. Was that move too "gay"? Was I too obvious when I checked that guy out? Am I acting "butch" enough?

He gripped the steering wheel tightly and gritted his teeth. Why was it that Sebastian made him not care about those things? If they went to the same school…

"Like that matters! No one can know." He said to himself.

But he wanted so desperately to get it off his chest sometimes. If he and Sebastian were together… No. It couldn't work. Mostly because Sebastian was too arrogant. He wasn't sure if he could deal with that.

Could he?

He pulled in to the driveway to his house. All the lights were out except for the porch light. At least his dad cared enough to do that for him.

Dave let himself inside and started toward his room.

His dad Paul stepped out, "You're a half hour past curfew, David."

"Sorry, Dad. It won't happen again." He said dismissively.

"It had better not. I was worried."

"I'm sorry, Dad." He said again.

"You could have been dead and I wouldn't have known."

"You would have known. You have plenty of friends in high places." He brushed past and went to his room.

He followed. "I'm not done talking to you, David."

Dave opened his door. "Dad, what's with the freak out? You usually don't care."

"Yeah, well, I do. Even if it didn't seem like it, I _do_ care. I just don't know how to deal with you."

"I haven't gotten into any fights since I transferred. My grades are better. So I'm a half hour late for curfew a couple nights, I'm not out committing any crimes. I'm just let off some steam."

He nodded. "I know." He shifted uncomfortably. "Joe down at the force…"

"What about him?"

Paul sighed, "He said he saw your car parked out at that gay club. Controversy?"

Dave shrugged, "I don't know what he'd be talking about. I, um, was hanging out with friends in the complete opposite direction. And I think the club is called Scandals."

He gave his son a critical look. "What friends?"

He rattled off a few random names. He probably wouldn't check it out. But if he did, Dave knew he wouldn't find anything amiss. All his "friends" did live on the opposite end of town and there was a party at one of them almost every night. They always got too drunk to remember much about who was there and who wasn't.

Paul nodded. "Okay. Well, next time, don't be late. And call if there's some good reason you are."

"Will do, Dad." He closed his door and started getting ready for bed.

As he settled in, he thought some more about Sebastian. All the pain he kept bottled up inside as he tried to hide his true feelings was the same as what he saw in Sebastian. He was trying to be someone he wasn't. And in that process, he was starting to lose himself.

Could Dave fix that? Did he even want to open that can of worms? Sebastian was rich. And as many connections in law enforcement as Paul had, Mr. Smythe might have those connections with state senate and congress people. What type of wrath could be brought down on him if he even tried to contact Sebastian?

He rolled over and stared at the picture of his family that sat on his bedside table. If only his mom were still around, he thought, would she be someone he could talk to? Would she accept him if she knew the truth?

She had always been so kind and accepting. He knew she'd want to help Sebastian. He'd inherited her compassion. After her death, all that had gone out the window because he couldn't deal with her loss and the acceptance of his sexuality all at the same time.

He was sure that's why he'd focused everything on Kurt. Kurt was everything he wasn't. Kurt oozed confidence. Kurt knew who he was. There were still days Dave still wasn't sure.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long for this to be updated, but ALL the things happened! lol. I hope you enjoy it. It's kind of angsty. As to the song at the end, I prefer the Evanescence cover to the Korn original, but Lacey and I agreed stating that it was the Korn version was more appropriate. I hope you agree._

Chapter Five

Sebastian awoke with a hangover to rival all hangovers. His head pounded. His body ached. He didn't want to get out of bed. But they were so close to Regionals that he had to go to school. He showered, lingering in there as nausea washed over him.

It became too much and he threw himself out of the shower and hovered over the toilet, expelling everything he ate in the last 24 hours. It felt like he was losing everything he'd ever eaten, tearing his insides apart. His body hurt even more as the vomiting subsided.

As he sat down to breakfast a few minutes later, he was glad for the large, greasy breakfast their cook always made. He usually skipped it, not wanting to face his father. He'd pick up an apple or something on his way out the door. But he needed more today.

Laird took in his son's bloodshot eyes. "You were out pretty late last night." He commented as he spooned eggs into his mouth.

"And you care?" Sebastian snapped. He shoveled food into his mouth. They were supposed to have early rehearsal that morning and he was already on the verge of being late. He needed food just a little more than he needed to rehearse.

"I do care."

"Bullshit." He spat as he took a bite of his sausage.

His father just looked at him. Then he raised his newspaper in front of his face with a sigh. "Fine, get yourself killed." He mumbled. "I wouldn't have to worry about you then."

Sebastian stared at the newspaper dumbfounded. He shot up from his chair and threw a piece of toast at the paper.

Laird lowered it and stared angrily at his son.

"You're such an asshole, Dad."

"I'm merely stating a fact."

"What the hell kind of fact is that?"

"I don't care if you don't believe it. I care about you, son. You're all I have."

"Really? You care about the son that killed your wife?"

"I don't know where you get that impression—"

"You've never said it to my face, but I've heard you say it. Cut the crap, Dad. You only care about your image." He stomped out of the house. He threw his car into gear and zoomed out of the driveway.

As soon as he stepped into the choir room, Sebastian was bombarded with questions about his tardiness. He had been the one to call the extra rehearsal after all.

He snapped, "Shut the hell up and get into formation. I want to run through as much of this as possible before class."

They started the intro to the first song. Sebastian struggled through it. He was so terribly out of breath and almost smashed into a wall. He yelled at everyone else, refusing to blame his alcohol consumption. He also didn't think he deserved the blame because he used every available moment to rehearse, unlike the rest of the group. _They_ were the lazy-asses who just took enough time to learn the song and moves.

"We go to Regionals in just over a week! Learn your shit!" He picked up his bag and stormed out of the room just before the first bell rang.

He fell asleep in his first hour class, giving him lunch detention. In second period he snapped at his teacher for telling him to pay attention, getting him another day of detention. Somehow he made it through third and fourth without incident, though every droning word out of his teachers' mouths made him want to punch a daycare full of babies.

As he got up to leave the classroom to get his tray and go to his first detention, he slammed into the back of one of his classmates.

"What the fuck is your problem? Don't you know how to walk, Davis?" Sebastian yelled.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian." Davis demurred. He'd seen the bad side of this young man's temper.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" He shoved the other guy. "Move your ass out of my way. I got somewhere to be."

"Calm down, it was an accident."

Sebastian dropped his bag. "It wasn't a fucking accident. You need to learn to walk."

"You learn to watch where you're going." Davis countered.

Without warning, Sebastian swung the perfect right hook into Davis's eye. The other boy charged, but the teachers quickly intervened before any other damage could be done. They were hauled to the office and their parents were called.

Laird Smythe was quick to try to put the blame somewhere else stating, "I think it's the delayed reaction to not having a mother."

"He's been acting out for a while." Principal Mitchell said. "We just turned a blind eye because it was never anything bad. Talking back and arguing on occasion, giving him the occasional detention. But today it's gone too far. Sebastian is hung-over and he got into a fight. This school has a zero tolerance policy on fighting. I'm told he already earned himself two detentions today." He sighed, "I hate to do it, Mr. Smythe, but I'm suspending your son for the rest of the week. I don't want him stepping foot on school property for any reason. That includes Warbler rehearsal."

"He's not going to be happy about that."

"He should have thought about that before he picked a fight on school property."

"Understood. By me at least. I'll have someone come back for his car later this afternoon." He shook the principal's hand and then walked out to the lobby. "Come on Sebastian." He said icily.

The ride home was silent other than Laird explaining his suspension. He sent Sebastian to his room.

He considered fighting it, but he still felt like crap, so he went willingly.

He laid on his bed for a while, suffering from the worst boredom he'd ever experienced. How was he going to make it through the suspension? He found his hidden bottle of whiskey and took a swig. It burned, but he loved it.

He took another couple pulls and was feeling much better. He paced his room. He walked to the window and witnessed the return of his car. He stared longingly at his baby as his father talked with the intern that brought it back.

The guy got into another car that had followed. Laird watched the car drive away. Then he walked around his son's car slowly. He shook his head, pocketed the keys, and disappeared back inside.

Sebastian stood for a while longer, staring at his car. He rummaged in his bedside drawer until he found his spare key. He tried to casually walk down to his car, but his father was on the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Laird demanded when he saw the keys in his son's hand.

"I'm going out."

"You're suspended from school."

"School's over by now. I wasn't going there anyway."

"You're not going anywhere. You're grounded."

"Look at you finally stepping up." Sebastian mocked. "I don't need this." He tried to walk around his father, but Laird caught his arm. "Let go of me."

"You're not leaving this house, Sebastian."

"Oh, yeah? Watch me." He wrenched his arm out of his father's grasp and started storming away.

"I should have sent you off when I had the chance."

"Yeah, you should have. Anywhere else is better than here." He slammed the door and stomped to his car.

He didn't see the hurt look on his father's face as he walked away.

As it roared to life, Sebastian suddenly grew angrier. Who said stuff like that? And to their own kid? He put a CD into the slot and turned the radio up as loud as it would go. Korn blared from the speakers.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies._

_Pushing all my mercy down, down, down_

_I wanna see you take a swing at me, come on_

_Gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

He punched the repeat button and just drove. He didn't know where he was going, but he really didn't care. He just had to get away.

He sang along to the song. Well, yelled was a bit more like it. He owned a few more lyrical versions of this song, but this one was more fitting to his mood.

He looked down to see he was running low on gas. He didn't really feel like stopping. He loved his car more than anything, so he thought better of letting it die on him. And putting a charge on his father's credit card also felt good.

But still not good enough. He drove on.

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned_

_By your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Not much to say about this chapter except that I hope you like it. I'm almost done, one or two chapters to go. Feel free to review.  
><em>

_And if you like Brittana, I'm working on a Victorian setting with them. It's called _When the Moonlight Sings _if you want to go check it out. Lacey (actresswithoutastage) is helping out a lot with that one too._

_Anyway, happy reading!_

Chapter Six

A sleek red sports car screeched to a halt at the back of the parking lot of the grocery store where Dave worked. He could hear the radio blasting from the front of the lot. He helped the elderly woman load the last of the bags into her car, helped her into the driver's seat, and then waved her off.

The engine of the sports car cut off. A figure threw himself out of the car and started angrily kicking and punching at the car. Dave watched for a few stunned seconds while the guy flipped out.

He was just turning to go inside and get the manager when it hit him who the guy was. He ran over.

"Hey, Sebastian." He called as he ran over.

There was no response.

"Sebastian!" He called louder.

"Go away!" He said, still raging at the car.

Dave stood helplessly for a few seconds and then he ran forward and grabbed Sebastian around the middle. He pinned him to the car.

"Get the hell off me!" Sebastian said. He fought against Dave's grip.

"Are you going to calm down?"

"Are you going to get your fucking hands off me?"

"If you promise not to beat up your car anymore."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, sagging against the car.

Dave stepped back.

Sebastian turned around and leaned against his car. "I got into a fight at school."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "I was hung-over."

"Maybe you should watch yourself better when you go out. You know, since it's kind of illegal. And it would be ten times worse if you were to get stopped by the cops."

"Don't you fucking preach to me!" he snapped.

"You seem like you have a lot of potential. I just don't want to hear about you in a bad light."

"Like you care."

"I do care. You're…" he trailed off.

He turned on his charm. "I'm what? Handsome? Hot? The sexiest man alive?"

"Extremely arrogant. But charming at the same time. I could see why anyone would want to fall victim to you. You're like a vampire."

Sebastian snorted. "You're one of _those_ people."

"No, I'm not. I'm just worried about you."

He looked away, avoiding looking at Dave directly. "You don't even know me."

"I've watched you. At Scandals. It's all a game to you. And it's a game because you don't know how to be the real you."

He finally looked at Dave. "You don't know shit." But the bite was out of his voice. He was defeated.

Dave looked back at the grocery store. "Look, I have to get back to work. But I get off at nine if you want to talk."

Sebastian looked down and shrugged. "We'll see." He turned and got back into his car.

He watched the car zoom out of the lot before he went back inside. He explained to the manager what had happened when he got back inside.

For the rest of his shift, Dave watched the window. Sebastian kept driving back by. It was more frequent as nine grew closer. And then he stopped.

At nine, Dave was released. He clocked out and walked out to the car sitting in the back of the lot. He tapped on the window and the door opened. He climbed in.

"Do you have a car here?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I only live a couple blocks away, so I usually walk."

"You got a curfew?"

"Ten."

"Then I'll make sure you get home in time." He zoomed out of the lot.

They were quiet for a while. Dave looked around the tiny interior of the car. He'd never been inside a car that was this fancy. He said as much.

"Yeah, my dad likes to throw his money at me and pretend it's because he loves me." Sebastian said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Dave said softly.

"I don't want your sympathy, Karofsky."

"Then I take it back." He said awkwardly.

Sebastian let out a breath. "I've never really been good enough for him. My mom died because of complications of my birth. He never got over it. I think he blames me." He slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "Like I had any _fucking_ say."

"My mom's dead too." Dave said softly.

"Does your dad blame you?"

"I wasn't even there. She was running errands one day and a truck driver ran a stoplight."

Sebastian was silent.

"I'd had a fight with her that morning. Something stupid about not having my favorite shirt clean." He looked out the window. "I don't need my dad to blame me. I blame myself enough."

Still, the other boy said nothing.

"So how did the fight turn out?"

"I got in a good punch before the teachers broke it up." He said cockily. Then he collapsed. "But I'm suspended for the rest of the week and I can't go on campus to practice with the Warblers."

"Don't you have a competition?"

He looked sideways, "What do you know?"

"I'm friends with some of the kids at my schools glee club. And when I say friends, I actually mean the kids that let me sit with them at lunch."

"I have followers, not friends. I don't want people to get too close." There was an awkward pause. "Where's your house?"

Dave gave him directions. There was silence otherwise. He suddenly reached over and slipped his hand into Sebastian's as it rested on the middle console.

Sebastian stiffened and glanced down. "Please don't." he said softly. There was a bit of fear in his voice. He moved his hand away and gripped the wheel. He pulled into Dave's driveway.

Dave gathered his things and said, "There's nothing wrong with letting people in." He stepped out and headed for the house.

Sebastian sped away.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: So here's the last chapter. Don't worry, there's an epilogue and I might do a one-shot or two later on. I have no immediate ideas, but smut is an option... Epilogue will be posted soon. Please review and let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Seven

Sebastian went straight home after he dropped Dave off. He was starting to cool down. And he was starting to realize that maybe he wasn't alone. He didn't want to have a heart-to-heart with anyone or apologize to his father, but he could at least _try_ to meet his father part of the way.

Laird walked out the front door as Sebastian walked up. His face was full of relief. He unexpectedly pulled his son into his arms.

It took the young man by surprise. His father was never affectionate. He couldn't remember the last time his father had voluntarily embraced him. His arms came up to wrap around his father and took a deep breath of his shirt the way he'd done as a little boy. His father still smelled of cigars and sandalwood.

"I was so worried, Sebastian." Laird sighed. "I heard there was a wreck and you weren't answering your phone." He stopped suddenly and took a few steps back, as though he remembered where he was. He looked around to see that no one was watching.

"Well, I'm fine." Sebastian snapped, trying to walk around his father.

Laird shot out his hand and caught his son's arm.

He looked down and then back up into his father's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian." He said softly. "Let's go in and talk."

"About what? How I killed my mother?"

The man's eyes were hurt, "I'm sorry if that's what you believe, but that's not what I think. It never was."

He jerked his arm out of his father's grasp. "You said it more than once." He stomped into the house.

Laird followed. "Sebastian, I want to talk." His voice was desperate. "I can't lose you, too."

Sebastian stopped on the stairs. His shoulders slumped. His father really loved him? He didn't blame him for his mother's death?

"I know I've said a lot of awful things to you. I won't lie about that. I'm hurting, still all these years later." His voice broke. "I loved your mother. I _love_ your mother. It's why I never remarried. No one could ever match her. Except maybe you. You're everything she was. And everything I'm not."

He turned and looked down into the pleading face of his father. He looked so much older.

"I want to work on our family. Because you're all I have." He said softly.

"I don't want to just sit and talk with you."

"Therapy. I know of a lot of good people. We could try them all. Money is no option. It never has been with you."

"So we sit in some stuffy office talking about our feelings?"

"I know I've never been one for that, but if it gets me my son…" He looked away. "Please, Sebastian. Do this for me."

"I'll do it. But it won't be for you. It'll be for Mom." He turned and walked up the stairs. "Just set up the appointment. I'll let you know if I can be there."

"When is your competition?" Laird called, bounding up the stairs after him.

He paused at his bedroom door. "A week from this Saturday."

"Would you mind if I came?" his father asked awkwardly.

"You never wanted to before."

"Your mother was the one who liked music. I never understood it. But if you like it and it's what you want to do, I want to make an effort. For you. For your mother."

Sebastian nodded. He stepped into his room and closed the door without another look at his father.

He stretched out across his bed. He was suddenly very tired. His father had said so much. They'd never talked like that. He looked over to his computer sitting closed on his desk. He wondered…

After letting it boot up, he opened his browser and typed in Facebook. After a little surfing, he found Dave Karofsky. He added him as a friend. Then he opened up another tab and started surfing. He checked back periodically, but Dave hadn't accepted the request.

Just when he was going to give up and go to bed, he got an e-mail. His friend request had been accepted. Then another, saying he had a message.

"'Wow, it's you. Didn't think I'd ever hear from you. Sorry if I scared you…'"

He wrote back, "'Not really scared. A lot is going on. My dad asked if we could start going to family counseling. And he hugged me.'"

He waited around for the response and was oddly giddy when the reply came. "'Wow. That's nice, I guess.'"

"'Yeah, nice… Can I call you?'" Even as he sent the response, he feared he'd gone just a step too far. But he hadn't been the one to initiate the hand-holding.

"'Any time!'" Dave responded and attached his number.

Sebastian's hand shook as he picked up his phone and started dialing the number. He checked it five times before pressing the call button.

"Hi." His voice wobbled. "Dave?"

"Should I feel honored to be talking to _the_ Sebastian Smythe?" Dave teased, his voice just as uncertain.

"Yeah, I think you should." He laughed.

There was an awkward silence on the line.

Dave said, "So, you're going to family therapy?"

Sebastian laughed, "Yeah, I guess." He paused. "I just can't get over…I can't get over the way he acted."

"The way he acted?"

"He apologized for how he treated me. He said he was still in love with my mom. And that I'm a lot like her. He never told me that." He wiped at an unexpected tear. "He sounded so real."

"Well, this is a good start for you."

"Yeah. I just hope it lasts. I hope _I_ last."

"I hope you do, too."

There was another silence.

After a few seconds, Dave said, "Do you want to go out some time? I mean, it doesn't have to be a date, we can just hang out—"

Sebastian laughed. "Dave, stop." He paused. "I'd love to go out with you. Just to hang out. Or to do more." The last was a little uncertain.

"I've never actually dated a guy." Dave admitted.

"I never have either, actually. Just fucked a lot. Got knocked around a lot."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I am. But I used and abused them right back." He sighed and lay back on the bed. "Maybe… Maybe you want to change your mind."

"I just want to get to know you. I want to get to know the real you."

Sebastian smiled into the phone and sniffed. His throat was tight when he said, "I want that, too."

"When and where?"

"Want to meet me at Scandals after I win Regionals?"

Dave laughed. "And what if you don't win?"

"Meet me there anyway." He demanded.

"Okay, I will."

"And if you want me to give you a ride home from work…"

"I don't want you to suddenly be this sweet guy. I like a little edge. It's hot."

Sebastian chuckled. "Good because I've been the bad boy for so long, I really don't know how to be sweet."

"One step at a time, I guess." He said softly.

"Yeah, one step at a time."

"Look, I love that we're talking, but I still got a ton of homework."

"That's fine. I got an e-mail about my own assignment for my suspension. If I'm going to be the good guy…" He paused. "Thank you."

"Call me whenever you need anything. Anything at all."

"I will. Thanks again."

After he hung up, he put the phone on his chest. What was going to happen next? He wasn't ready for these changes.


	8. Epilogue

_Author's note: Well, here's the end. I hope you like how I tie it up here. I might write a few one-shots connected with this (smutty ones *wink*) so keep your eyes glued for that. And check out actresswithoutastage, my bestie and beta and brainstorm partner for this and When the Moonlight Sings, my Brittana Victorian AU fic._

_Thank you for all that have reviewed, added this to alerts, and added it to favorites. You all rock!_

_Happy reading!  
><em>

Epilogue

Sebastian sauntered into Scandals. The Warblers had lost Regionals, but it wasn't so bad. His father had told him he was proud. He didn't care that his son's glee club had been beaten. He'd won his father's approval. As cheesy as it sounded, that meant more to Sebastian than any award he could ever win.

Dave sat at the bar, nursing a beer. Sebastian sat beside him and ordered a beer of his own.

"Hey, baby." He said, turning to the guy sitting beside him. "Got any plans tonight?"

Dave chuckled. "Well, I was supposed to meet this guy here, but I don't know where he is."

Sebastian winked, "I can take his place, baby." He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You look like you'd be a good ride."

Dave laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Sebastian rested a hand on his knee. He smiled genuinely. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long." He took a sip from his bottle. "I saw you perform. I left before the awards were announced."

Sebastian sat back uncomfortably. "And?"

"Did you win?"

"No." He took a sip from his beer.

"That's too bad. You guys did great."

He blushed, "Thank you."

They sat and drank in a companionable silence.

Dave pushed his empty bottle away and waved off another. "I'm good." He put down a payment and tip on the bar. He turned to Sebastian and rested a hand on his knee. "How are you?"

"Fine. My dad and I had our first therapy session."

"How did it go?"

"We sat there for almost a whole hour in silence." He finished his beer. "It's going to take a while. I'm just not…Well, neither of us are very emotional or open."

Dave patted his knee and put more money on the bar for Sebastian's drink. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay."

They walked out.

Sebastian said, "How did you get here?"

"I have a car. It's nothing compared to yours."

"Show me."

Dave turned and went to the back of the lot. He stopped beside a green monstrosity. "Meet The Green Goblin." He announced.

"Like in Spiderman?"

"Yeah… It's almost the same color in the daylight."

Sebastian walked around to the passenger side. "Take me around the block in this boat." He demanded.

Dave laughed as he keyed it open and climbed in. He started it up and some cheesy pop song blared from the stereo.

He looked over at Dave. "Seriously? 3OH!3?"

He turned it even louder and started singing along and dancing around.

_In the back of the car on the way to the bar_

_I got you on my lips, I got you on my lips_

_At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your—_

Sebastian suddenly cut him off with a kiss that started out gentle, but grew more fierce when Dave joined in. He pushed Dave back against the seat and straddled him.

Dave pushed him away gently. "Hey, wait."

"Moving too fast?" Sebastian panted.

"No, I need to move my seat back a little so you don't honk the horn."

Sebastian laughed and moved so that Dave could reach the lever under the seat. Then he covered the other guy's mouth with his again. It was lovely just to kiss someone who wasn't really expecting anything.

Dave kept his hands on Sebastian's hips, only moving his fingers up enough to slip under the hem of his shirt. He didn't grope or grab or try to take over. He let Sebastian call the shots. And all Sebastian wanted to do was kiss him and run his fingers through his surprisingly soft hair as he did so.

There was a tap on the window and both guys looked up to see a member of security standing there. "Bring it somewhere else, fellas." He called. He turned and walked away.

Sebastian laughed and collapsed onto Dave's chest, his head rested on his shoulder.

Dave brought his arms up around his back. "Do you want to take it somewhere else?"

"Honestly…I want to go on a real date before we do anything else." He moved over to the other side of the car. "I can't believe I just said that." He reached over and turned off the radio. "Your taste in music is ridiculous, but it's really cute. Endearing. Please don't ever change. So much is changing in my life right now."

"I'll do my best."

"Good." He leaned over and kissed Dave's cheek. "I have to get home. My dad is starting to enforce a curfew." He pointed to the clock. "And you've gone a bit past yours."

"It's eleven on weekends." He pulled Sebastian back for one more kiss. "Call me about that date."

"I will." Sebastian reluctantly got out of the car and walked to his own. He'd have to make something up about this to tell the guys at school. He had a reputation to keep…maybe.


End file.
